


Not My Valentine

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: You put a lot of work into making this Valentine's Day special. But one little detail screws it all up.
Relationships: Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

“There! All finished!” You exclaimed as you put the finishing touches on Vergil’s Valentine’s Day card. Butterflies fluttered around in your stomach as you read and reread the card over and over. For the last six months you had been pining for the older Sparda sibling before finally deciding enough was enough. Valentine’s Day was the day of love and you were absolutely certain it would turn out just the way you wanted.

You would sneak the card onto Vergil’s desk. The card would give him the clue to the first location, where you two first met. There he would find another clue leading to the next location and so on until finally he would end up at your apartment. There you would have dinner waiting as well as the present you wanted to give to him. A blue cravat with his initial embroidered in the corner in a darker blue.

Part of you felt absolutely foolish for this. You even wondered if he would come at all. Over the last six months, you and Vergil had grown closer and become very good friends. Dante was shocked because his brother wasn’t that close with anyone. That alone bolstered your confidence in your plan. You had no idea where you would find the courage to admit your feelings to him, but you were sure if you had enough wine, you would find it.

You slipped the card into the envelope and sealed it shut with a heart sticker. Dante said he would try and get Vergil away from his desk for a while, giving you enough time to put the card on his desk without being seen. Standing, you started heading downstairs when voices caught your ear. One was definitely Vergil, but the other was too faint to make out. As you moved closer, you recognized Lady’s voice and stopped just out of sight. You didn’t want Vergil to see you with the card.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Verge.” Lady said with a grin, handing Vergil a small box. Vergil gave a soft snort, but his mouth had a small smirk.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Vergil said, taking the box.

“I wanted to. It’s our first Valentine’s Day together and I wanted to get you something nice.” Together? They couldn’t be a couple, could they? Dante had told you that Lady hated Vergil because of something that happened a long time ago. He had said that Vergil reminded her of her father whom Vergil had been working with at the time.

“A cravat?” Vergil asked and your heart sank.

“You used to wear one when we first met. You look better with it than you do without.” Vergil chuckled at the answer and put it on.

“Lady, I have a question for you.”

“And what’s that?” Lady asked with a smile. Vergil gently pulled her close by her waist, gazing deeply into her eyes.

“Will you be my Valentine?”

“I will be yours if you’ll be mine.” Lady answered and tenderly kissed him. The card in your hands dropped as you felt your heart shatter. Of course he was in love with someone else. Tears welled in your eyes as you grabbed the card and went back to the study. Closing the door, you leaned against it, feeling the first tears slide down your cheeks. No one knew that Vergil and Lady were seeing each other. Vergil must have thought the store was empty and felt safe enough to be with Lady out in the open.

Once again, your gaze was drawn to the card. Not even five minutes ago, you were putting the finishing touches on it, feeling excited and full of joy. Now, the sight of it made you ache and made you feel foolish. You didn’t want to see it anymore. Taking the card in both hands, you ripped it up and threw it in the trash beside the desk. Another thought came to you then. Somehow, you had to go around town and collect the clues you had left.

Somewhere in the shop, a door closed and you wondered if Vergil and Lady had left. Quietly, you snuck out of the study and back to the main entrance that was now empty. Using this opportunity, you left the shop and to each of the locations you had left a clue at. You had each one memorized and each one brought back a memory of Vergil. When you and he first met. The moment you realized you were in love with him. The first time he had called you a friend. The first time you saw him smile and it was because of you. After all the clues were gathered, you went home, throwing them in your garbage.

As you saw the food ingredients laying on the counter, your heart broke once again. Tonight was supposed to be special and romantic. You were going to tell Vergil how you felt and you had been sure he was going to tell you he felt the same way. As you put away the food, you saw Vergil’s present sitting on your coffee table. Guess it wasn’t such an original idea. Tears welled up in your eyes again and you sat down on the couch, wine bottle in hand. Just as you took a drink of the wine, your phone buzzed.

“Hey! When do you need me to keep Vergil away? I’m ready with Nero!” Dante’s text read reminding you that you had forgotten to call and tell him the plan was off.

“Forget it. The plan is off. Don’t want to talk about it.” You texted back before shutting your phone off. The rest of the night was spent with you drinking the wine and watching television before passing out on your couch.

What a lovely Valentine’s Day.


	2. Part 2

Months later, you had managed to force your feelings down and begin to work with Vergil once more. He and Lady were still being discreet about their relationship, not knowing that you knew. When you had returned to Devil May Cry a week after Valentine’s day, Dante took you aside and demanded to know what happened. Not wanting to out Vergil and Lady, you just said that you found out where you stood with him and decided against even telling him your feelings.

After that, things between you and Vergil were rocky. You were hurt and angry, but you were doing all you could to suppress those emotions and pretend you didn’t have feelings for him. You thought that the week apart would’ve helped, but the moment you saw him, all the emotions flooded back and it took all you had not to burst into tears.

Vergil noticed. He would be an idiot to have not noticed. Usually you and he got along quite well and now you couldn’t even face him. You made excuses to avoid him and if there was a devil hunting job, you paired yourself up with Dante, Nero, or Trish. It bothered him, but he remained impassive around you and the others.

Finally, it was the end of summer. The days were getting shorter and the winds were getting colder. Demonic activity started to spike and pretty soon, Dante had no choice but to split everyone up into teams. This whole time, you and Vergil had been at odds and he was bound and determined to fix things.

“Hey, Verge! (Y/N)! I got a demon hunting gig for the two of you!” Dante called as he hung up the phone. You looked up at him, silently telling him this was a bad idea.

“What is the job?” Vergil asked.

“Bunch of furies and a lusachia appeared in the town north of here.” Vergil nodded and took the address from Dante.

“Where are Nero, Lady, and Trish?” You asked, hoping to not give away how much you hated this idea.

“All on jobs and I’ve got one I need to take care of too. Besides, with these higher level demons, I don’t want either of you going alone.” Dante answered and smirked. He knew he was meddling, but the sooner this was out in the open, the sooner you both could work through it and move on. Accepting defeat, you sighed and nodded.

“Make haste, (Y/N).” Vergil said, opening a portal. You grabbed your weapons and followed him. Taking down the demons proved to be much more of a hassle than either of you thought. However, despite your feelings towards him, it was easy to fight alongside him. It was smooth and calculated. You both worked well together and you couldn’t deny that. Once both of you were sure the area was clear, you went back to the shop that was now empty.

‘ _Okay, that wasn’t so bad._ ’ You thought, but now there was an uncomfortable silence between the two of you. Deciding to ignore it, you went and grabbed some of Dante’s whiskey, just wanting to take the edge off. Vergil watched you down three glasses of whiskey before he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why are you so angry with me?” He asked, startling you. The alcohol was already taking effect.

“I’m not angry.” You lied, drinking down more of the whiskey.

“You’ve been avoiding me and now you won’t even look at me. We barely speak unless it is work related. I want this cleared up now.”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Vergil stepped towards you, taking the whiskey out of your hands and slamming it down on Dante’s desk. You whirled to face him, anger swelling inside you.

“Give it back.”

“Not until we work this out.”

“I said it was nothing! Just drop it!” You reached for the whiskey, but he held it out of your reach. His free hand gripped your arm and it was like an electric jolt ran through you from his touch.

“Tell me!”

“I’m in love with you, you dumbass!” You shouted at him. Vergil was shocked at your answer, but you weren’t done.

“Yes, I’m in love with you! But I know that you are with Lady and so now I just have to suck it up and deal with it myself. I thought that by pushing you away it would get easier, but it didn’t because I fucking missed you. I missed talking to you. Then I felt even worse because I knew…I knew you would think I’m pathetic and I couldn’t stand that either.” Vergil listened to you. He watched as tears filled your eyes and you turned your face away from his to hide them. Your shoulders shook with the effort to hold back the tears. There it was. All out in the open. Suddenly, you were swept off your feet making your stomach lurch.

“Vergil?” You asked, looking up at the demon that had you in his arms.

“We will continue this conversation after you have slept off your drunkenness.” Vergil replied and took you to his bedroom.

“Do you hate me?” You asked quietly as he lay you down in his bed.

“Go to sleep.”

“You hate me now don’t you?”

“We will talk in the morning.” Vergil said covering you up. He saw the hurt in your eyes and he sighed.

“No, I don’t hate you. Go to sleep.” He said and you nodded. Slowly, you fell asleep as he left the room to sleep on the couch. The next morning, your head was throbbing, but you remembered everything that had happened the night before. As you sat up, you noticed a glass of water left by the bed on the nightstand and drank it. Not wanting to face him, you left the now empty glass on the nightstand and quietly made your way downstairs. Your eyes scanned the main office area, but there was no sign of the blue clad devil. Quickly and quietly, you made a break for the front door.

“And just where do you think you are going?” Came Vergil’s voice from behind you.

“Um…home?” You tried, looking back at him. After last night, you really didn’t want to face him. But considering you were trying to run from a half demon who could open portals, you didn’t have many options of places to hide.

“No. We are finishing this conversation and clearing the air right now.” Vergil said, pointing to the couch. Sighing, you went and sat on the couch, looking anywhere but at him. Both of you were silent, unsure of how to start. Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Vergil, listen. About what I said last night…” You began.

“Lady and I ended our relationship last month.” Vergil interrupted. You snapped your head up to look at him. He had his arms crossed as he leaned against Dante’s desk, his silver eyes focused on you.

“What? Why?” You asked.

“We realized we weren’t compatible relationship-wise and ended it amicably.” Vergil replied.

“Oh. I don’t know what to say.” You said, biting your lower lip.

“There’s nothing to say about it. It’s done, she and I have moved on.” Vergil’s voice was very business-like, as though he were conducting a meeting.

“How did you find out about us?” He asked, looking up at you. As you remembered Valentine’s Day, your heart ached and you looked down at your lap.

“I was going to confess my feelings for you on Valentine’s Day and I saw you and Lady together.” You answered.

“I wondered why I didn’t see you at the party Dante threw.” Both of you fell silent and you wanted to ask him how he felt about you since your feelings were all out in the open, but his continued silence was making that hope fade.

“So what do we do now?” You asked finally. Vergil was quiet a moment.

“Last night you said you missed me. You missed my companionship. The truth is, I’ve missed you as well. After you started to avoid me, I realized how much I enjoyed our talks. Enjoyed spending time with you.” Vergil looked up at you as your heart began to pound hard in your chest.

“I missed your smile and your laugh. I missed the way your eyes lit up as you discussed your favorite poems. Despite how vulgar I find the word, I fucking missed you, too.” Your eyes widened at his words. Vergil never swore unless he truly felt it was appropriate for the situation. You had been so caught up with your own feelings, you hadn’t even considered his.

“(Y/N).” Vergil said and moved so he sat on the coffee table before you.

“When you told me last night that you loved me, did you truly mean it?” He asked.

“Of course I did. Even though I was slightly drunk I meant it.” You answered. Vergil nodded and gently took your hands in his.

“I love you too. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.” He said, gazing into your eyes. Gently, he leaned forward and touched his lips against yours. The moment your lips met, it felt as though fireworks burst in your chest. The months of heartache seemed like a distant memory now as you felt warmth flood through you. When he pulled away, you smiled as your foreheads touched.

“The reason I was being secretive with Lady was because I didn’t want Dante to know. I didn’t want to put up with his teasing. May we keep this a secret from him too?” Vergil asked. You knew how Dante’s teasing infuriated Vergil and he despised showing any weakness to his brother. Unable to help yourself, you giggled and nodded.

“That’s fine.” You said. Whatever Vergil had planned to say next was lost when the front door burst open.

“ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER!” Dante shouted making you blush as Vergil rose to his feet, Yamato in hand.

“You were listening?!” You asked.

“Of course I was! I’ve been hanging around outside my shop since you two got back! I’m lucky someone didn’t think I was a bum!” Dante protested.

“You’re an idiot.” You said flatly.

“But this is great! You two are perfect for each other! Vergil so help me if you hurt them I will kick your ass!” Dante said pointing at his brother.

“Dante?” Vergil asked.

“Yeah?”

“Start running.” Vergil flicked open the Yamato and you giggled as Dante took off with Vergil hot on his heels.


End file.
